


Fatum Redux

by UggsBetts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Bisexual main character, Existential Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heaven, M/M, Multi, Murder, Nonbinary Character, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UggsBetts/pseuds/UggsBetts
Summary: Theu Grey has a problem, and it isn't that they're dead.





	Fatum Redux

They were the most beautiful people I’d ever seen: her, with her gorgeous long hair the color of a sunset through amber glass; him, with his perfect jaw and strong arms. And here they are, across a plaza filled with the other interns into the afterlife.

The coordinator’s voice rings out across the plaza, warm and lilting: “Welcome to heaven, everyone. You’ve earned this.”

And suddenly everyone is clapping, and it echoes off the stones around me,  a cacophony of cheer and reward, a life well lived begetting an eternity of peace, and I know that any small amount of rest my soul would have had has been extinguished, because here they are. The objects of my life's obsession.

I wonder if their hair still smell of honeysuckle.

After the ceremony, I hide, tucked away into shadows. I follow them, and it feels natural that we'd assume the roles we had in life: them living, me following. Corners wind and we pass a small park, small shops, a small beach. Everything is small here, and it would've been beautiful, would've been blissfully perfect, if _they_ hadn't been here.

Sticking to the shadows, my entire focus on them, I don't sense my attacker until they are already upon me. “Howdy, neighbor!” They say, but I'm already plunging the knife into their stomach. Over and over again it goes, until they're on the ground and I'm covered in blood.

_Shit ._

I look around. I lost them.

_Fuck ._

I tuck the poor bastard away in a quaint little alleyway that, again, would've been perfect.

“I'm sorry, friend. It's not your fault.” And this poor neighbor, it isn't their fault. If the perfect couple hadn't been so alluring in their perfection, then this really could've been heaven.

If only they weren't here. I could've had eternal rest, but _they_ were here, and so my obsession burns anew inside my chest. It's an aching, an itch that finds no release. I don't know how to end it, but I know I can't stop.

I come out of the alley and look, but I have no idea where they've gone. I hear the roar of the ocean, and I follow it to the seaside. The water is cold when I enter, exactly the way I prefer. The ocean shouldn't be warm; she is not inviting, she does not comfort. She is vast and constant and massive. There is more of her than there ever will be of us. She owns the void.

I slide inside her body like a coffin. I lay down and let her carry me away, let the riptide pull me away. I know what'll happen next if I stay: a hunt, they’ll find me, they’ll tear me to shreds or lock me away, and I’ll never be with _them_. I’ll never finally figure out what I’m supposed to do with them once I have them. Better to fall away and let my mother take me. I am so cold, and when I can’t hold my breath anymore, she comes inside me and chills the ache.

Beautifully, rapturously, it’s over.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were the most beautiful people I’d ever seen, and here they are, again, across a plaza filled with the other initiates into the afterlife.

The coordinator’s voice rings out to us across the plaza, her voice taunting: “Welcome to heaven, everyone. You’ve earned this.”

_Shit._


End file.
